


the Raine allegations

by simplytheworst



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Healing, I promise, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Engagement, There will be a happy ending, fiances, mentions of - Freeform, post-s05e14: Life is a Cabaret, these two deserve all happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: While Moira's distraught over the movie, David and Patrick are still riding the high of their engagement. That is, until the most unwelcome visitor, Sebastien Raine, arrives to lay low after a 'scandal' threatened to ruined his career.





	1. interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my 'The Best' series, but it can stand alone I think.

Even with Moira Rose devastated by her movie being pulled, there was nothing that could bring down David’s mood. He may have spent the night consoling his inconsolable mother, but the next morning he was entering the store to see the bright smile on his **_fiancé's_** face. He was grateful for the lack of customers as he beelined to Patrick and grabbed his shoulders to pull him into a happy kiss. 

“How’s Mrs. Rose?” Patrick asked softly after the kiss, his hands resting easily on David’s hips. “She’s still sitting in the closet, but she let us open the doors. I think my dad will get her onto the bed by the time I get home,” David explained before pressing another kiss to Patrick’s lips. “We never really got to talk about your performance last night.” 

“You gave me flowers and told me how much you loved it,” Patrick looked at him curiously.

“Right,” David nodded, his lips pursed into a side smile, “I uh mean we didn’t get time to talk about how much I _love_ your costume.” 

“And here I thought it might be a bit off brand for you, considering how corporate it is to have sock garters,” Patrick said as though he truly had no idea what part of his costume David was interested in.

David smiled anyway, kissing him again, never getting enough to those sweet kisses much like it was at the beginning. It was like Patrick proposing brought them back to their horny teenager phase, only this time it was with the added touchy feely neediness they both felt. “Um well I can’t say that I don’t not like the sock garters, but uh I can say with absolute certainty that I loved those straps.”

“Really? Why?” Patrick somehow maintained the confused expression despite wanting to smile back at his fiancé. All David had to do was walk into the store for him to want to drag his fiancé into the backroom — despite the ‘not-at-the-store’ rule being up again since he got his apartment. There was no need for David to tease, or for him to tease back, but it was like clicking into place when they did.

"If you really aren’t sure, I can uh show you. We’d just have to slip into the backroom, unless, uh you want the audience.” David smirked, knowing the suggestion always riled Patrick up faster than almost anything else.

“David,” Patrick said softly, as though chiding him, but his fingers gripping David sent the complete opposite message. 

“Mhm?”

“Screw it,” Patrick grabbed David’s hand and led him into the stockroom. Lips crashed together and legs bumped against boxes as Patrick was pressed against the wall. Hands slipped under sweaters, roaming each other’s skin as though exploring for the first time, pulling, scratching to get closer. It was impossible to keep their hands off each other. 

Patrick shivered as he felt the cool metal of the rings he’d given David on his skin and his kiss became more urgent. His hands slipped into the back of David’s jeans to grab his ass and pull him hard against himself. They moaned into each other’s mouths before David moved to kiss along Patrick’s jaw to the sensitive spot by his ear. At the sound of Patrick’s breath hitching, David made quick work of getting Patrick’s sweater off and getting his lips on Patrick’s shoulder, then collar bone where he sucked and bit a hickey into his skin.

“David,” Patrick breathed, his hand slipping behind David’s head to pull him back up to his lips for a dirty kiss. “We don’t have much time,” he stated, his pupils blown as he looked up at the man he loved, “What do you want?” he asked, desperate for anything David wanted to give him.

David put his hands on either side of Patrick’s neck, glancing at the new rings. “You, always,” he whispered back, kissing the love of his life again, “But right now, I really want—” The bell rang as someone walked into the store. “Fuck,” David cursed, reluctantly stepping away from Patrick and attempting to smooth out his sweater and adjust his pants.

“You look good, go,” Patrick told him before he retrieved his sweater. David nodded and quickly popped out of the curtain. His veins flooded with frozen liquid as he saw whom the interrupting customer was. Immediately, he disappeared back behind the curtain, though he knew that he was seen.

Patrick frowned at him, mid-pulling his sweater down over his chest, “David, what—”

“I want you to know that I’m extremely sorry for whatever is about to happen,” David blurted out, his voice a frantic whisper.

“What are you—”

“David? Was that you?” A male’s voice called out and David flinched.

“So sorry,” David mouthed again before going back out and facing the one person he wished he would never have to see again: Sebastien Raine. “Sebastien!” David greeted loudly, though unenthusiastic, “What- What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms and shuffled to the side of the counter that further kept him separated from the unwelcome guest.

Sebastien looked almost exactly the same as he had the last time David saw him. The expensive clothes that made him look homelessly, yet ridiculously handsome and prestigious. “I had to see if it was true,” the photographer looked around the store and it felt like he was seeing the inside of David’s soul, “You really own this place?” he asked rudely, planting his hands on the counter to look at David fully.

David’s insides wilted, as much as he hated the man, a part of him still wanted his approval. The part of him he thought he officially left behind when Patrick put the engagement rings on his hand. “I indeed own the store,” he responded, trying to sound casual, but he knew his voice shook enough for the vile man to catch.

“Oh hello,” Patrick emerged from the curtain, the picture of professionalism. He eyed Sebastien with a look his fiancé had never seen before then looked to David softly. “Everything okay?” When he heard David say ‘Sebastien,’ his blood boiled and he had to take a moment longer to get ready to keep himself from rushing out to punch the man.

“I was just admiring this store that David managed to create in the devastating lack of cultural appreciation that is perpetrated here,” Sebastien said easily, as though he didn’t sound like the pompous ass he was.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Patrick told him firmly, a tone he’d never use on a customer, resting a hand on David’s arm as he asked again, “David, is everything okay?”

David finally peeled his eyes away from Sebastien to his Patrick. Looking into Patrick’s concerned eyes was enough to get him to let out the breath he’d been too tense to let out before. “Mhm,” he nodded, “Sebastien was um just leaving.” He gave the New York douche bag a pointed look.

Sebastien glanced between the two men, “I see,” he leaned away from the counter, “It was so good to see you David, you look so healthy,” he pulled his sunglasses down from atop his head. “If you want a repeat of last time, ideally without the destruction of my property though I’m not saying I oppose the idea entirely, I’m staying at the motel again. Managed to get the same room.” He smirked at them before walking out of the store.

“Holy fuck,” David exhaled, forcing himself to breathe properly again, “What the fuck is he doing here?”

Patrick rubbed David’s back soothingly, his mind going over Sebastien’s words. “What did he mean ‘repeat of last time?’”

David froze. “Uh, well, you remember when he and my mom were supposed to collaborate on that project? He uh took unflattering photos of her without her consent, not like inappropriate ones, just very unwelcome ones. Anyway, I um decided to help her out by going to his room and destroying his memory card. I’m sorry I never told you,” he looked over to Patrick, clear panic in his eyes, “I know I should have when we went over our history, but I—”

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked. He didn’t need to hear more about how David managed to get to the memory card, it was clear from Sebastien’s words and he didn’t need any apologies. He knew what Sebastien did to David, he knew that whatever happened then wasn’t something he’d ever need to be worried about — well, maybe worry about David, but not their relationship. The past didn’t matter before and it certainly doesn’t now that David said yes to him after carrying him up a mountain.

Even though Patrick had been the perfect boyfriend when David spilled his life story, David couldn’t imagine anyone understanding why he would sleep with a man who had sexually assaulted him multiple times. Though he knew Patrick wasn’t like anyone else, and wouldn’t judge him for it, it was still difficult. But looking at Patrick then, he was reminded why he wanted the rest of his life with Patrick.

“I think so?” David sighed, leaning into Patrick’s arms, his own still crossed over his chest. “It’s like I thought I closed that book, slammed it and discarded it while getting back some of my dignity, and here he is, ripping it open again. I know this sounds bad, but it felt so good to use him the same way he’d used me so many times, well, except I had consent, and then ruin something for him.”

“I’ll ask Stevie to kick him out,” Patrick stated, tightening his hold on David, knowing that compression would help ease the man’s anxiety. He couldn’t believe she would even allow him to stay, maybe it wasn’t her, it could have been Mr. Rose or Roland.

“No,” David shook his head, “He’d find a way to ruin the motel’s reputation. Let him be.”

“Then stay with me until he leaves.”

David’s chest burst with warmth and he smiled thinking of the last night he spent at Patrick’s. They’d returned from their hike with dirt in the most unfortunate of places and after a long shower, they spent the entire night in bed — not getting a wink of sleep. It was perfect, a memory he wished he could have on video so that he could watch it over and over again. 

“It’s just, my mom,” David frowned as he thought about how distraught his mother still was. “With Alexis gone next week, I don’t think I can.”

“Alexis is still here, you can stay with me until she leaves and then take over. Or make daily rounds on her but spend the nights with me.”

“Mm, I’d like that,” David smiled, kissing Patrick’s cheek, “but I don’t think I can tonight, besides you have another performance tonight, so what would I do? Wait at your place?”

“You have a key,” Patrick pointed out, “It’s for you to use whenever you want.”

David nodded, trying to hide how giddy that made him. “How about, I go to the show and then I’ll go back home with my family. I won’t be alone so you don’t have to worry.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to want to come home with me after you see my costume again?”

David pursed his lips as he considered, “Unclear,” he said finally, making the other man laugh.


	2. social media exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick try to figure out why Sebastien is in Schitt's Creek.

David paced behind Patrick in the dressing room, distracting his fiancé’s attempt to do his show make-up before the room got too crowded and hot. They were early, mostly because neither of them wanted to go around town in case of running into Sebastien again, and because Patrick was fond of being early. It was nice to be there before everyone else.

“David, can you please sit down?” Patrick asked gently, turning in his chair to reach out and take his fiancé’s hand.

David jolted, as though he forgot Patrick was there, then relaxed at the way Patrick’s thumb ran over the back of his hand. “Okay,” he nodded quickly and sat in the chair next to Patrick, not letting go of his hand. Fortunately, it was the man’s left hand and he was able to continue with the stage makeup with his other hand. That is, until David’s leg started bouncing and ultimately shaking Patrick through their connected hands.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked his fiancé calmly while knowing full well what the answer was.

“Why is he here?”

“Maybe your mom has some other project with him?”

“No, no, that can’t be it, she doesn’t work with people who don’t listen to her. Also, she’s not exactly capable of working on any projects right now.”

“Right,” Patrick nodded, wondering if they’d see Mrs. Rose at the show that evening at all, “Maybe he’s posted about it?”

“I uh have him blocked on everything,” David explained, otherwise he’d have checked already.

“I could look, if you want?” Patrick offered.

David pursed his lips, unsure if he wanted his fiancé to cyber stalk his ex. Before he could answer, his phone rang, lighting up with a picture of him and Stevie. He picked it up quickly, thankful for the extra time to think.

“David!” Stevie exclaimed before David even got a full syllable out, “You-know-who is here!”

“Uh Voldemort wouldn’t be caught dead in Schitt’s Creek,” David quipped.

“No, Seba—”

“Sebastien, I know,” David sighed, “I kind of wish it was Voldemort, then maybe he could just use that 'ala- alcatraz' spell, then I'd be dead and not have to deal with all this.”

"It's avada kedavra," Patrick corrected quietly, but David ignored him.

“You know? You mean…”

“He showed up at the store.”

“Holy fuck.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Are you okay? What’d he do?”

“I’m okay,” David assured her, and Patrick by glancing at him, “He just looked around, made derogatory comments, and left after propositioning me. Basically, he was just himself.”

“Is Patrick okay?” Stevie followed up, her tone implying she was worried Patrick might have done something.

“Oh yeah, we’re just backstage now getting ready, you know, where you should be right now. I swear Stevie, if you disappear until right before the show starts again, everyone is going to kill you.” David pivoted the conversation.

“I’m heading over now,” Stevie said, “I just wanted to warn you, but I guess it was too late.”

“Yeah, just a wee late.”

“Best wishes!”

“Warmest regards!” David ended the call. “She’ll be here soon.” He told Patrick, though he knew Patrick didn’t care in the least at the moment.

“David,” he said softly, not needing to repeat his question.

“Ugh fine, do it. Maybe it’ll say that he’s going to be gone tomorrow.” David caved, he needed to know that Sebastien wasn’t there just to torture him, that it was a freak coincidence. 

Patrick quickly pulled out his phone and did an internet search for the man’s social media accounts. While Patrick never used anything other than Facebook, he did actually have profiles on almost everything — they just had zero content. Sebastien’s accounts were devoid of any indication that he was even out of New York. In fact, he hadn’t posted in over a week on any of them. 

“He barely ever went an hour without making a post on something,” David gaped at the screen, “Something is definitely up.”

Patrick frowned, closing the apps and putting his phone down. This really didn’t sit well with him and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that man was up to. “Please stay with me tonight,” he got up to take David’s face in his hands, “I don’t trust the guy.”

“You think I do?”

“No,” Patrick answered softly, “I just—” words caught in his throat, _want to protect you_, he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure how David would feel about that. David was his own person and could handle himself, and while he often accepted help when it was offered, he wasn’t one to let others take on his problems.

“Okay,” David nodded, giving in surprisingly easily.

“Okay.” Patrick smiled, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

“Just uh one condition,” David smirked, “You bring these straps home.” He grabbed a hold of the ones crossing over his chest with a bow tie keeping them together, and pulled Patrick closer, his eyes noticeably glancing down to Patrick’s groin.

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll bring them home _after_ the last performance.”

“Ugh, fine,” David pouted, making Patrick laugh more, before pulling him into a deep kiss, “But can we utilize them now?”

“David,” Patrick sighed, his lips brushing against David's, “You know we can’t.”

“Oh gross!” Stevie rushed into the room and closed her eyes dramatically at the sight of David and Patrick intimately close.

Patrick stepped away and returned to his seat, laughing as Stevie went up to them despite David’s scowl. “Um can you just circle the block a few times?”

“Nope,” she answered immediately, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “So, what’s the plan? Charge a ridiculous amount for the room? Sneak green dye into his shampoo? Put roaches in his room? Torch his car?”

“Oh my God,” David gaped at her, “You’re a psychopath.”

“I vote for charging him a ridiculous fee.” Patrick chimed in, reaching for the powder brush.

“Oh no, let me,” David got up and half sat on the counter in front of Patrick, swatting the man’s hands away from the makeup, “You have no idea what you’re doing.” 

“I did just fine last night,” Patrick rolled his eyes, but let David go ahead.

“I can add a ‘douche bag fee’ to the bill,' and maybe a ‘go fuck yourself’ one,” Stevie grinned, getting her things out of the bag onto one of the counters.

“Mkay, can we please stop this?”

“It’d be easy though,” Stevie insisted.

“But what if he goes to my dad about, hm? What are you going to tell him?”

Stevie frowned, “That he’s you ex and it's my responsibility as your best friend to hate him?”

“No, no, no, he won’t accept that, he’ll hound us about _why_ we hate him and I… Can we just not? Okay? Thank you.”

“Okay,” Stevie nodded, mentally kicking herself for not realizing why David wasn’t keen on pranking the hateful photographer.

David changed the subject, that both Patrick and Stevie easily went with, “How likely is it for things to run smoothly for you two if my mother doesn’t um direct tonight?” He went back to putting on Patrick’s stage makeup while Patrick firmly placed a hand on his thigh, helping to keep him grounded as the conversation got lighter. Still, his thoughts were racing over all the possible reasons Sebastien was in Schitt's Creek, making his stomach sick. One thing was for sure, David was going to be uneasy until he left, which would be hopefully the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but I've been wanting to do a fic that involves Sebastien 'douche bag' Raine. I think mostly so that I can write David fully healing from that part of his life, because I don't think what he did would have been enough for him to really heal.


End file.
